One More Chance
by Bella Gattino
Summary: Jake has made some mistakes with Bella that he is now left to deal with. He is determined to earn her trust again... but how? Can he get her to change her mind, and have the chance to fix it all? If only she would give him one more chance.


Okay Mist DID NOT beta this so all mistakes are mine. I just wanted to post this one... I hope y'all like it.

The song is NOT on but here is the youtube version of it so that way you can hear the song.

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=YLrezipwH7s

* * *

I watched her as I stood outside the cafe. My heart raced as she laughed, throwing her head back, her hand holding onto the man besides her shoulder. Who was this Bella? I asked myself. She said something, her lips moving delicately and she cocked an eyebrow, the look on her face was pure naughtiness. I watched as everyone in her circle laughed, the man wrapping his arm around her waist. I felt a burn start in my chest as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. My hands fisted themselves at my sides and I fought the urge to turn and flee, but I hadn't come all this way to just walk away. I had come all this way to win her back, to make her mine. And I wasn't leaving until I had her. At least one more time. I sighed and moved toward the door. I inhaled deeply pulled it open.

I didn't stop as the waitress stepped in front of me. I looked down at her continued toward Bella.

"Bella, you are insane. I can't believe you did that!" A dark haired woman said as I neared her group.

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do." She replied, the tone of her voice caressing me and I sighed.

I came to a stop behind her, close enough to smell the orange and crème shampoo she has always used. The dark haired woman gasped and stared up at me, but I only had eyes for Bella. I saw her stiffen, and I knew she knew I was here.

"Bella?" I spoke softly, unable to force more volume from my lungs.

She turned slowly and her eyes chest level to me. I watched as her eyes slowly rose, "Jake?" She whispered just as softly as my previous words.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked, unable to stand her friends staring at us.

"I'm-" She licked her lips when she paused and my eyes we riveted to her mouth, "busy."

"It won't take but a minute." I lied, it would take as long as I it needed.

She turned and looked back at the dark haired woman, "Okay." She said more to her than to me.

I took her hand in mine, the touch searing itself into my mind and I led her outside. She stared up at me as I stared at her, just taking her in. Letting her beauty wash over me. "I'm sorry."

She stared up at me and a slow smile spread on her face, "You're sorry?"

I nodded, the sarcasm in her voice was stinging.

"Okay, thanks Jake." She turned back toward the cafe.

"Wait," She stopped but didn't turn, "I know I messed up. I know I made huge mistakes, but-"

"That's an understatement." She bit back over her shoulder.

"I know, and if I could I'd turn back time and I'd change it all. I swear to you I would."

"You can't Jake."

"Tell me what I can do or say for you to give me one more chance? Please just one more chance, let me make it right."

She turned back to me then. "No Jake, we are through. You made that obvious!" Her eyes flashed then the light died, "You left me remember? Edward loved me at my worst, you had me at my best and you _still_ chose to break my heart."

"I know, but please- Bella... don't." She turned away from me and I knew she was leaving me, for good this time. I reached out to her, when she stopped my hand fell to my side, "Please, if I can't fix this; if you can't give me one last chance, if you can't tell me how to make you want to me to stay, to let me take the pain away then please, give me one last kiss to last my lifetime."

"What?" She stopped then, and slowly turned toward me. "What did you say?"

"Kiss me, one last time. A kiss that I can carry with me for the rest of my life, and I'll walk away. I won't come back and I won't bother you again."

I watched as she walked toward me, "One last kiss?"

I nodded, my throat tightening against my words, "And if you want me to leave, I will."

She looked up at my face and nodded slowly. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and I gently pulled her against me. Her body fit into the shape of my body perfectly and I fought the groan that roared in my throat as one of her hands wrapped around my back, the other lying on my chest.

I stared down at her lips as I slowly lowered my lips to her. I glanced back up to her eyes just before hers drifted shut and I pressed my lips against hers. I smoothed my lips back and forth over hers, relishing in the feel of the smoothness of her lip gloss. I let my tongue taste her lips, oranges teased my tongue. She might look different, she might seem different but everything else about her was exactly the same. Exactly right.

I increased the pressure of my lips against hers, and just that slight change caused her lips to open under mine. I slowly entered her mouth, memorizing the taste, the feel, the warmth of her mouth.

I groaned quietly as her tongue touched mine, and I truthfully tasted her. I lost myself into the kiss then, my hand splaying possessively against her lower back, the other wrapping itself around the nape of her neck. I kissed her with every ounce of my being, pouring all my love that I had ever felt, or that I would feel for the rest of my life into the kiss.

I was so intent on showing her how much I loved her, that I didn't feel the tears at first. Not until a warm tear splashed onto my arm that held her neck and I slowly pulled from her lips, hating myself for stopping the kiss. I looked down at her, her face tear streaked, her lashes laying heavily upon her cheeks.

I brought my other hand up and cradled her face. I opened my mouth to ask her to look at me but she spoke before I could form the words.

"One more chance." She whispered, her eyes never opening and I felt my chest swell with joy.

"Bella," I called to her. I had to see her brown eyes. I needed to drown in them again.

She opened her eyes slowly, "Don't go."

And I vowed in that one moment that I would never go again and I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her as if she was air for a drowning man, and I wasn't sure she wasn't.


End file.
